


Tranquil spaces

by Riq



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gyukwan being boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riq/pseuds/Riq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan was sure about many things, Mingyu the most reassuring of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil spaces

Seungkwan was sure of many things in his life. He knew that he could count on his morning coffee to edge his tired eyes awake. He knew that the contact of his toes on the glossy hardwood floors of the apartment would jolt his senses. He also knew was that the warm body that curled into his chest, breath fanning across his neck, was more constant than anything else.

His tentative hands slide across his back, fingers dipping into the slope of his shoulder blades. The skin was taut and warm against his chilled fingers. Seungkwan rested his head on the headboard looking down. He loved the difference that was their persons. Mingyu was large; his frame was imposing, as much as his presence was to Seungkwan. His legs would without fail edge off the side of the bed, an unconscious reaction to ensuring Seungkwan felt comfortable. Seungkwan would roll his eyes. Mingyu would deny his jerk reactions but Seungkwan knew that it was only love that drove these moments.

Seungkwan trails his fingers to Mingyu’s neck and up into his hair. The soft ends that tickled his ears cupped into his hand. His hair was a fixation, the brown locks that always defied gravity in the AM was beautiful. Mingyu was beautiful. His very being was beautiful.  
Mingyu shifts, the leg that was hanging off of the side slides back onto the bed, pausing before slowly wrapping itself around Seungkwan’s thigh. His nose presses harder into Seungkwan and he feels Mingyu take a deep breath.

“Good morning.” Yawn. “Did I wake you up?”

Mingyu detaches his nose from his spot on Seungkwan’s throat, the tickling sensation on the exhale makes Seungkwan shutter.

“Mhmm no but you were thinking too loud babe.”

“Thinking too loud? Mingyu what.”

“Stop thinking and cuddle it's still...” Mingyu turns to squint at the clock on their bedside table. “It's 6:03 am and you're letting all the cold air in.”

Mingyu pulls Seungkwan by his shoulder and he hunches down, wrapping his arms around his torso and shoves his face into Seungkwan’s belly.

“This isn't exactly comfortable Gyu.”

“Yeah well I love your belly, it's soft and you never let me hug you like this.”

Seungkwan sighs and wraps his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders. While Mingyu was considerate asleep he became unreasonable awake, it was endearing really. He didn't mind how the wood of the headboard was digging painfully into his spin. Or that his legs lost feeling minutes ago because of the pleasant weight that was his boyfriend. He hummed, letting his fingers stroke back into Mingyu’s hair. It was the little things like these that Seungkwan knew his lover enjoyed. The sigh and wiggle of Mingyu’s arms reassured his musing.

-

  
Seungkwan loved the mornings where neither of them had to be anywhere. The pace of the entire world comes to a halt; it's only them and their love. They stretch unhurried, kisses soft and languid. Mingyu folds himself over Seungkwan, fingers trailing across his thighs, nails lightly scratching behind his knees. Seungkwan smiles and grasps at Mingyu’s shirt pulling him impossibly closer, fingers interlocking. This was what Seungkwan knew was right. In these moments their passion for each other heightened. Mingyu’s sighs and soft smacking were the only sound reverberating in the room.

A kiss to the temple. “What did you want to eat for breakfast?”

A stroke on the cheek. “Whatever you want Gyu.”

Mingyu eyed Seungkwan, lips pouting in thought. Seungkwan couldn't help but kiss the redden lips.

“Sorry I did a number, your lips are bleeding.”

“I wasn't complaining you always let loose when you're happy. What's got you giddy?”

Seungkwan huffs and sits up, pushing Mingyu off. “Well its Saturday which means I get to wear my favourite pair of fuzzy slippers and watch you cook in the seminude with that pink apron I love.”

He squints. “You did wash that apron didn't you?”

“Of course babe, you wouldn't stop hounding me to do the laundry.”

Seungkwan grins. “It's the principle of things; I can't enjoy my morning without it.”

Mingyu snorts, ruffling Seungkwan’s hair. “Well I'm glad that you enjoy my morning exposure in the kitchen.”

“How many people do you think can brag about having a six foot tall hunk making them pancakes basically nude? I have a stash of very interesting poses.” Seungkwan was not above blushing thinking of those pictures he’d take to the grave with him.

Mingyu chucks his shirt at Seungkwan. “Six one actually, so pancakes is it?”

“Yeah, with lots of blueberries please.” He sniffs Mingyu's shirt before slipping into it. It wasn't really a perfect morning until he was swallowed by Mingyu's warm scent.

-

Feet shuffle, unhurried into the small kitchen. Seungkwan announces he's taking priority on Saturday cartoons, plopping onto the couch. From his angle he could see Mingyu work. Mingyu shrugs, tying the apron.

“I'm glad that you aren't worried about me getting oil burns like this.”

Seungkwan laughs. “I mean if you do I can kiss them better.”

Mingyu eyes Seungkwan. “Was that an invitation? Because you know I would.”

“Mingyu please.”

“Yeah well I always want kisses.”

Seungkwan hums, flipping through the channels. The sound of the stove clicking on and Mingyu shuffling around, drawers opening, fridge shutting quietly, it was a routine. Seungkwan smiles as he hears Mingyu start to mumble a familiar tune. Their song, the song Seungkwan sang to Mingyu on their fifth anniversary. His gentle hum clumsy, voice cracking as he tries to reach a higher octave than he’s used too. Clearing his throat he tries again, Seungkwan feels elated.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard you try that Gyu.”

“I know I’m not that great a singer but I know you love it.”

Seungkwan can’t stop smiling, cheeks sore from the stretch.

“Can you sing for me Kwan?”

If there was one thing that Seungkwan adored about Mingyu, it was that he never failed to encourage him to sing. It reminded him of how they met. Mingyu gangly and wide eyed but never failing to let Seungkwan know his voice was the next best thing, after cold pizza. He knew they were meant to be after that. He sings the familiar tune, soft but strong, just like his feelings for Mingyu. He sees him staring, just how he always does when he’s mystified. Seungkwan can’t help but flushes.

  
“The pancakes are going to burn Gyu.”

  
“Oh shit, sorry.” He scoops the pancake onto a plate. “Come here. Please?”

  
Seungkwan seats himself net to Mingyu, fingers interlocked as they enjoy their breakfast. Mingyu animatedly talking about his next architecture project, his fingers squeezing Seungkwan’s in his excitement. Seungkwan leans his head onto Mingyu’s shoulders, closing his eyes.

This was their love, gestures and all.

  
Seungkwan wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gyukwan is the most adorable thing. I love their dynamics.  
> This was just an excuse to write fluff for them. Anyways. 
> 
> pls love Gyukwan
> 
> This was also my introductory piece for svt ficdom (ficdom in general)


End file.
